The Organization
by TheSindarinSpirit
Summary: Après les événements de Montel, Gamble est de retour après avoir purgé 5 ans de prison.
1. Chapter 1

SWAT

Chapitre 1.

5 ans plus tard.

« Allez Jimmy, viens avec moi ! On sa se faire un max, plus besoin de bosser pour ces enfoirés de merde !

T'es complètement cinglé…

Moi cinglé ? J'te signale que TU m'as balancé à ce connard de Fuller, partenaire…

Arrête tu sais très bien que c'est des conneries, jamais j'aurais pu faire ça !

Ah oui ? Alors comment tu expliques que ton p'tit cul soit toujours bien au chaud au S.W.A.T., hein ? On a merdé ensemble sur c'coup-là, alors il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils acceptent de te réintégrer sans problème…

Merde Gamble j't'ai pas balancé !

Va chier Street ! C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! »

Jim Street se réveilla en sursaut, comme chaque matins depuis bientôt cinq ans. Il se leva afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, au lavabo de sa petite salle de bain. Jim n'avais pas quitté l'appartement qu'il avait à l'époque entrepris de louer pour lui et Lara. C'est seulement grâce à sa petite promotion qu'il avait pu le garder.

Il leva les yeux vers le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, le visage encore dégoulinant. Une petite carte postale tenait au bout d'un morceau de scotch au coin du miroir.

« Salut grand frère, tout se passe bien ici, le Népal est un pays vraiment magnifique. On s'appelle bientôt xx Mia. »

En dessous de la carte était collé un petit post-it rose : « 14 septembre, 11h. LAX. »

Jim arracha le post-it afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien lu.

« Merde, Mia ! »

Il se souvint que sa sœur jumelle devait rentrer aujourd'hui de sa mission humanitaire au Népal. Jim attrapa les clés de sa voiture, et sauta dans sa Chevrolet sans plus attendre.

Au même moment, Brian Gamble franchissait le seuil du « Blue Shamrock », chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. C'était son premier jour en tant qu' « homme libre ». Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Gamble s'avança dans le Pub, marchant d'un pas plutôt assuré, comme s'il était chez lui.

Les regards ne tardèrent pas se tourner vers lui. Seuls les habitués du Pub étaient déjà là aux aurores. Or Gamble lui aussi en était un, et c'est pourquoi aucuns d'entre eux ne manqua pas alors de remarquer son entrée.

Un des hommes qui étaient accoudés au comptoir laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Ça alors, regardez qui voilà. T'es pas censé être en taule toi ?

J't'emmerde O'Neil, rétorqua Gamble.

Soit pas si susceptible mon choux, le taquina-t-il, on est déjà bien sympas de ne pas te foutre dehors avec un coup d'pied au cul ! »

Gamble resta muet. Il avait conscience que sa situation ne lui permettrait pas de faire un seul pas de travers. Il se souvint des paroles du Capitaine Harrelson, aujourd'hui à la tête du S.W.A.T. de L.A. :

« Ecoute mon gars, toutes les conneries que tu as faites, j'veux plus en entendre parler. Fais ton boulot et tout se passera bien. Mais ose te foutre de moi, et je te réexpédie au trou. T'as qu'une chance, saisie-la.

Bien Monsieur, avait acquiescé Gamble.

Alors bon retour parmi nous. »

C'est à contrecœur qu'il avait accepté de rejoindre le S.W.A.T. ce jour-là. Mais…

« Plutôt crever que de retourner au trou, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? interrogea le barman qui venait de surgir de derrière le comptoir.

Hey, Jason ! s'exclama Gamble, surpris. Oh t'inquiète, j'parle tout seul, une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise en taule.

Ah je vois. Viens par-là, lança Jason en lui faisant signe d'approcher, qu'est-ce que j'te sers ?

Comme d'hab' ! répondit Gamble en s'accoudant au bar.

Ça marche, dit le barman en attrapant un verre à bière. Alors, dis-moi, comme ça se fait que tu sois sorti aussi tôt, j'veux dire… t'as quand même bien déconné…

Aah, souffla Gamble, et bien, j'me suis tenu à carreau ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Mec, avec tout ce qu'on a pu raconter à ton sujet, plus les infos, pardonne-moi si j'ai du mal à te croire. »

Le barman tendit le verre à Gamble sans le lâcher du regard, comme pour obtenir des réponses de sa part.

Gambla ne daigna pas baisser les yeux car il aimait les défis, et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse marcher dessus une seconde fois.

« Faut croire que j'ai de la chance ! répondit Gamble en haussant les épaule.

Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, tu diras rien, c'est ça ?

Y'a rien à dire, mec ! Je suis libre, c'est tout ! s'exclama Gamble avant de boire une gorgée.

En tout cas, j'voudrais pas être à ta place si je venais à croire Street… lança le barman. »

A ce nom, Gamble eut un sursaut. Il lâcha un rire nerveux.

« Il est toujours dans le coin ?

Oh que oui, exagéra Jason. »

Gamble se sentit mal à l'aise. Certes, l'idée de croiser son ancien partenaire lui avait traversée l'esprit. Mais de là à en entendre parler si tôt… Cela ne le rassura pas. Il savait que Street ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses actes. Ses cinq dernières années d'incarcération lui avait permis de méditer sur son passé. Et il savait qu'il avait bien plus que merdé cette fois-ci.

« Alors… il vient toujours ici hein… sorti Gamble en essayant de cacher une certaine inquiétude dans son ton.

Ouep. Et il me semble même qu'il devait récupérer sa frangine à l'aéroport aujourd'hui, lança Jason. »

A ces mots, Gamble se figea. L'inquiétude qu'il essayait jusqu'alors de dissimuler se changea en peur. Une terrible angoisse. Mia.


	2. Chapter 1 (in English)

S.W.A.T.

Chapter 1

5 years later.

"Come on Jimbo, come with me! We're gonna make shitloads of money, no need to work for these fuckers anymore!

You're mad…

Me? Well, I'll have you know that you rat me up to this motherfucker Fuller, partner…

Stop it, you know this is bullshit, I'd have never do that!

Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that you're pretty ass is still getting comfortable in S.W.A.T., uh? We both fucked up on this one, so something must have happened, because it seems that they brought you back in without any problem…

Fuck Gamble, I didn't rat you up!

Fuck off Street! It's all your fault if I'm here today!"

Jim Street woke up with a start, like every morning since five years now. He stood up in order to put some water on his face, at the sink of his small bathroom. Jim did not have left the apartment he and Lara had plan to rent. He had been able to keep it only thanks to his little promotion.

He raised his eyes to the hung mirror above the sink , the water was still dripping on his face. A little postcard was stuck with a piece of scotch tape in the corner of the mirror.

 _Hi bro, everything's fine here, Nepal is truly a beautiful country. Talk to you soon on the phone xx Mia._

Below the card was stuck a small pink post-it: "September 14th, 11 AM. LAX."

Jim snached the post-it to see if he had read it correctly.

"Damn it, Mia!"

He remembered that his twin sister was coming back today from her humanitarian mission in Nepal. Jim caught his car keys, and jumped in his Chevrolet without further delay.

Meanwhile, Brian Gamble was crossing the treshold of the _Blue Shamrock_ , something he had not done for too long. It was his first day as a "free man". He needed a drink.

Gamble walked into the Pub, with a quite assured walk, as if he was home.

Regards did not take long to turn towards him. Only regulars were already there at dawn. Yet, Gamble also was one, and that is why none of them missed his entry.

One of the men who were leant against the counter let slip a mocking laugh.

"Well, well, well, look who's there. Aren't you supposed to be in jail boy?

\- Fuck you O'Neil", Gamble answered.

"Don't be so touchy my dear", he teased him, "we're quite nice not to kick your ass out of here!"

Gamble remained quiet. He was conscious that his situation did not allow him to make any mistake. He remembered Captain Harrelson's words, nowadays head of L.A.'s S.W.A.T.:

"Listen boy, all the bullshits you've done, I don't wanna hear about it anymore. Do your job and everything's gonna be fine. But don't you dare be kidding be, or I'll put your ass back in jail. You only have one chance, you better take it.

\- Yes Sir", Gamble had affirmed.

"Then welcome back."

On that day, he had reluctantly accepted to join back the S.W.A.T.. But…

"I'd rather die than come back to jail", he muttered in a low voice.

"Hey, Jason !" Gamble shouted out, surprised. "Ha, don't worry, I'm talking to myself, bad use I took in jail."

"Ha, I see. Come here", Jason said, "what do you want ?"

"As usual !" Gamble answered while he was leaning against the bar.

"Works for me!" the barman said by taking a beer glass. "So, tell me, how can you be already out, I mean… you fucked up quite well…"

"Haaa...", Gamble sighed, "well, I watched my step !" he laughed.

"Man, with all that can have been said, plus the news, forgive me if I have some issues to trust you."

The barman gave Gamble his drink without taking his eyes off him, as if to obtain answers from him.

Gamble did not deign to lower his eyes because he enjoyed challenges, and there was no way he would get walked all over again.

"Well, maybe I'm lucky afterall !" Gamble answered before he shrugged.

"All right, I get it, you won't say anything, will you ?

\- There's nothing to say man! I'm free and that's it !" Gamble yelled before he drank a sip.

"Anyway, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes these days if I had to cross Street's way…" The barman declared.

Gamble jerked. He let slip a nervous laugh.

« He's still nearby... ?

\- Hell yes !" Jason exaggerated.

Gamble suddenly felt ill at ease. Of course, the idea of bumping into his ex-partner had crossed his mind. But to hear about him so soon… It did not reassure him. He knew Street would never forgive him his acts. These last five years of detention had allowed him to meditate on his past. And he knew he had more that just fucked up this time.

"So, he's still coming in here, uh..." Gamble said by trying to hide a certain anxiety in his tone.

"Yup. And if I remember well, he was supposed to pick up his sister at the airport today", Jason said.

Gamble freezed. The anxiety he was trying to hide turned into fear. A terrible distress. Mia.


End file.
